Détonation
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Ficlet sur Fanta et Bob] Troisième Guerre Mondiale, deux amis, une dispute. Toute amitié peut devenir un cauchemar.


_BON-SOIR ! J'ai eu un éclair de génie, et je me suis dit, et si j'écrivais ça sur Fanta et Bob ? Quoi ? Nan, ne sortez pas vos haches, je vous jure que c'est du génie ! Vous allez pleurer, mais ce sera bien, faites confiance à la Myfan. S'il vous plaît ? Allez, j'arrête de vous torturer. Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta et Bob sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **DETONATION**

« Fanta, tu... Tu te souviens de tout ce qu'on a fait ? »

Fanta se retourna vers son ami, soudainement alerté par le ton que sa voix avait prise. Nous étions en 2016, pas trop loin de Noël. Trois mois plus tôt, une guerre avait éclaté en Europe, obligeant de nombreuses personnes à fuir leurs maisons. Notre Réunionnais s'était retrouvé coincé en France, tous les avions ayant été suspendu. La chance du débutant comme on dit. Nos deux Youtubers avaient vite dû fuir Grenoble pour gagner le Nord, là où, d'après les Grenier qui y étaient déjà, l'armée pouvaient les protéger. Les téléphones avaient coupés entre deux. L'extérieur était devenu dangereux. Impossible de savoir qui était un traître et qui était un allié. C'était la panique. Au moins, nos deux Youtubers savaient qu'ils pouvaient compté l'un sur l'autre.

« Bob ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le Pyro-Barbare était crispé, menaçant d'éclater en sanglots d'une seconde à l'autre. Il tremblait, son visage était devenu rouge. Fanta s'approcha doucement.

« NON ! Reste... Reste là Fanta.

\- Bon, arrête tes conneries, tu me fais peur là. »

Le Réunionnais se stoppa, mains en avant. Son ami semblait très sérieux. Et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient juste en train de marcher, tout allait bien. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui avait pu provoquer ce brusque changement d'humeur.

« Dégage Fanta. Je veux plus te voir. T'es... T'es qu'une ordure.

\- … Quoi ? Bob qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Dégage je te dis ! Ca fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire ! Je te déteste ! T'es qu'un salaud. Dégage ! Sors de ma vie Fanta !

\- Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi ? J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ? Bob. Explique-moi, je suis complètement perdu !

\- DEGAGE PUTAIN ! »

Fanta eut un mouvement de recul. Les larmes lui grimpèrent aux yeux, sous la colère, sous l'incompréhension.

« Je partirai pas tant que... Que tu m'auras pas expliquer pourquoi je dois partir.

\- Parce que... Parce que je veux pas que tu vois ça bordel. »

La voix de Bob s'était brisée, il se mit à pleurer. Fanta, toujours en bas, était incapable du moindre mouvement, complètement paralysé par la peur, les questions. Il détestait voir son meilleur ami dans cet état là. Ça le rendait fou.

« Bob...

\- AVANCE PAS. Fanta... J'ai... J'ai fait une grosse connerie.

\- Quoi ? T'as fait quoi ?

\- J'ai... Il y a eu un clic... Si je lève le pied... »

Un grand silence tomba entre les deux hommes. Fanta sentit son estomac se tordre. Sa voix se radoucit, il comprit où Bob voulait en venir.

« T'as... T'as le pied sur une mine ?

\- Je suis désolé Fanfan. Je... Je voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça. Je veux pas crever ici.

\- On va trouver un moyen. Je vais chercher de l'aide.

\- Ça sert à rien putain. Il y a pas un chien à des kilomètres. Va t-en Fanta. S'il te plaît. »

Fanta n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il n'arrivait même pas à se faire une idée de la situation. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Malgré l'avertissement de Bob, il remonta la colline au pas de course. Il s'accroupit sur le sol, et observa le petit bout de métal coincé sous le pied de Bob. Il tendit la main.

« Fanta, arrête. Si... Si tu la titille trop ça va péter.

\- Ça va péter de toute manière !

\- Je veux pas que tu meurs avec moi. S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi là. Je... Je vais attendre que tu sois loin. Je veux pas que tu te souviennes de moi comme ça. Juste... Casse-toi. Je suis fini. »

Le Réunionnais se releva, les larmes menaçant de couler d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant lui. Il releva les yeux vers lui. Il ne pouvait même pas le prendre dans ses bras, de peur de déclencher la bombe. Il ne pouvait pas le toucher.

« J'ai... J'ai encore ça, dit Fanta d'une voix tremblante. »

Il sortit un pistolet de sa poche, ramassé il y a quelques semaine, et lui tendit. Bob attrapa l'objet, et le rangea dans une de ses manches. Fanta n'avait pas besoin de voir ça.

« Il faut que t'y ailles maintenant. J'ai pas envie que tu sois blessé dans l'explosion. Va rejoindre Fred et Seb. Et... Et gagne cette putain de guerre, okay ? C'est comme ça. Il y en a qui survivent, il y en a qui meurent. Je viendrais te hanter, pour te piquer des cookies.

\- Bob... Je... »

Bob sourit doucement.

« Merci pour tout ce que t'as fait pour moi. Et... Abandonne pas, s'il te plaît. J'ai confiance en toi. Et je te surveillerai. Alors fais pas de conneries, c'est clair ?

\- Au revoir Bob.

\- Au revoir. »

Fanta redescendit la colline et avança, droit devant lui, larmes aux yeux. Après dix minutes, un coup de feu transperça le calme, suivi d'une énorme explosion. Le Réunionnais ne pleura pas. Il resta impassible, et avança, toujours droit devant, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes se dérobent sur lui, et que tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur éclate. Il hurla toute la nuit, mais seulement cette nuit là. Il reprit simplement la route, vers l'horizon, le lendemain matin, le cœur lourd et l'âme en peine, laissant derrière lui, sur une croix en bois improvisée, une veste rouge bien connue.

* * *

 _Boarf. Je suis pas du tout satisfaite par cet OS. Il y a des jours avec, il y a des jours sans ^^' J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et à très vite pour un autre OS, je l'espère plus joyeux. Bisouilles !_


End file.
